In the field of display technology, display devices of large-size, high-resolution and high-definition, such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays, has dominated the current market of flat panel displays.
The display panel includes a variety of electrodes, such as a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode of a thin film transistor (TFT), a gate line connected to the gate electrode, a data line connected to the source electrode, and a pixel electrode connected to a drain electrode in the display panel.
In current display panels, such as a liquid crystal display panel (LCD) and organic light emitting display panel (OLED), aluminum electrodes are formed typically by using an aluminum material which has lower cost, better conductivity and smaller diffusibility of metal ions. Typically, an insulating layer is formed between the aluminum electrode and other electrodes so that they are insulated from each other.